


Spock-socks on Spock's... c*ck

by pinjacoolada



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinjacoolada/pseuds/pinjacoolada
Summary: Spock has pon farr and can't leave the ship, so he turns to some wet fantasies about his dear captain, through a cherished pair of socks depicting himself, that he got from said captain.. when suddenly, the captain himself enters the room! What will happen to the stark naked Spock with his Spock sock on his Spock... c*ck?! ;))))





	Spock-socks on Spock's... c*ck

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot isn't very serious and has an emphasis on comedy, but with a "sexy time" approach. I wrote this last year when me and my bff wrote short Star Trek fan fics to each other. We saw these hilarious socks online depicting Spocks face, with little ears. So these "Spock socks" inspired me to write this fic. Also, during christmas that year my bff got me a pair of these Spock socks as a christmas gift. Splendid, made my heart nut.
> 
> Hope you find it funny!  
Review by my bff: *crying by laughter*  
Review by my ex: "IT'S SO BAD AND FUNNY but what disturbs me the most is that it's really well written!"

Spock had a day off. He had carefully planned this day because he knew he needed to be alone, at least for one day. That was all he needed to be able to control, and satisfy, his every seven yearly struggle; his pon farr.   
  
This year was, however, going to be a challenge. It was his first pon farr aboard the Enterprise. He had not been able to get a shore leave to visit Vulcan and he had not been able to find a mate for the evening. Perhaps he would die, due to the intensity of the pon farr and it's blood fever, but his logic suggested him that his human side would make him survive this, as humans were strangely resilient. That was, as long as he had some fantasies to take it out on...   
  
He knew what, or rather who, he desired. Only one person had forged an emotional bond strong enough to become the main focus of Mr Spocks pon farr. And that was, like 99% of the time when someone is in focus on the Enterprise; James Kirk.   
  
Spock had dimmed the lights in his room to get in the right mood. Vulcan meditation candles were lit and his bed had a green silk blanket over it. On the blanket, there were flower petals spread all over. The petals came from a peculiar orchid, that Spock had bought from a slightly shady salesman with horrible taste in clothing who claimed to be from a distant future and distant place. Logic suggested these claims to be lies, but the orchids supposed traits were none the less intriguing - it was said to be able to bring people together in a most special way under the right conditions, bonding them forever. Spock did not know what the conditions were but still found it to be a curious symbolism. A symbolism fitting for this night.   
  
But the flower petals were not the only thing lying on the bed. A couple of bright blue socks, with small Vulcan ears on their sides and Mr Spocks face printed on them, laid in the centre of the bed. Kirk had given these to Spock during last Christmas holidays, saying "Mr Spock, I got a present for you. They're socks. With you on them. Spock socks, Mr Spock. It rhy-" and Spock had dryly interrupted him "Yes captain it rhymes, I understand. You do not need to explain the item to me, my eyes are fully functional. Although this present probably has affected my eyesight for the worse". Spock rarely joked nor lied, but this was one of the few times he had combined lies with comedy. He LOVED the socks, which he barely could admit to even himself. And tonight, he was going to make love.. WITH the socks ;))))) (which he, ofc, knew would disgust any author just writing it, unless the author was Vulcan because Vulcans would never write such indecency).   
  
Spock stood beside the edge of his bed, looking down at the socks. Indeed, it was a bit narcissistic to have a pon farr including socks with your own face, but it was one of his most beloved items and they had to do for this moment and were perfect for the purpose. And "Spocks socks" also rhymed with another word, for something only visible when naked.. and that was what Spock was right now; he had just undressed, wearing nothing. And he knew the emotions of the pon farr were beginning to take over, urges rising, being both harder and easier to control due to his part-human blood. Blood that was beginning to fill his... Vulcan delight ;)))) making him as hard as Kirks fists against Kahn’s face.   
  
He carefully picked up one of the freshly washed socks by its ears. He held it up in front of his face, staring at his own face. But he could only depict Kirks face instead. "Jim..." he slightly whispered, lips trembling with restraint to hold the blood fever back and not shout. He lowered the sock with one hand and grabbed his... Vulcan nacelle ;)))) with the other hand. He steadily slipped the sock on and let out a small satisfied whimper. He turned around and faced a whole body mirror he had placed there for the evening. He admired himself in his - almost - naked sight. Slightly ripped and sweet, knowing that anyone seeing him right now wouldn’t be able to resist him. And his pansexual ass wouldn’t be able to resist them...   
  
And that’s when it happened. Spock’s door ranged with a beep and before he had time to react the doors opened.. and Jim entered.   
"Mr Spock I believe it is time for our weekly evening of chess, I have been prac-...", he stopped talking as the doors shut behind him and he almost saw Spock in all his glory, the dim lights didn’t reveal all of Spocks... parts ;)))   
Spock didn’t know how to react except restraint himself and stand tall with hands behind his back. He couldn’t believe Kirk had mistaken their weekly day for.. actually, he could believe that because kirk was a fool. Before Spock could reply, Kirk continued, a bit confused, "This isn't chess".   
"Obviously not, captain", Spock replied, facing him, "It is my day off. For personal... matters".   
Kirk blushed, "I see Mr Spock. You obviously have a date tonight, I will leave you to it", and he began to turn around.   
"Captain please", Spock said, feeling control being lost, "you may stay", he took a few hastily steps toward the captain.   
Kirk looked at him and now the saw it. The Spock Sock on Spocks.. mini-Spock ;))) which wasn’t very mini ;))))   
"Spock is that.. that's the Spock socks.. on your..", he couldn’t say it, he couldn’t find words for many reasons. He was flattered for Spock wearing the socks he gave him or at least wearing one of them. He also felt a bit tingly and nervous as Spock had not asked him to leave.. what was going on? Could Spock by any chance.. want him there? Could his wishes finally be coming, or cuming, through?   
"Yes, captain that is the Spock sock. The other one is on the bed.. if you feel that this is inappropriate I could.. remove it... Captain", Spock said with a sensual tone on his last word.   
"Please don’t Mr Spock", he quickly answered.   
Spock felt a spike of disappointment run through his body.   
"I will remove it myself", Kirk said having decided to boldly go as he stepped towards Spock.   
"Captain...!" Spock said with a little higher voice than before and took a steady grip of his captains shoulders and looked into his eyes.   
"Is that an order..?", he asked.   
"No Mr Spock", Kirk replied, "...it's a desire" he said and then leaned in and kissed Spock, letting his left hand run through Spock’s hair, and his right hand running down Spock’s chest toward his Spock Sock...   
  
Spock felt his pon farr devouring him, struggling to not rip the captains’ clothes off as he passionately kissed him, "Captain..", he tightly hugged the captain towards him, making Kirks hand get stuck between them, not having reached its destination yet.   
"Mr Spock, please... no need to be formal. Call me Jim..", Jim said and got down on his knees, having the steady Spock Sock just in front of his face.   
"Okay capt.. Jim", Spock answered and stroke Jims cheek and hair with his hands, being filled with both love and.. horniness ;)))   
Jim smiled and took a small grip of the Spock Socks ears and gently removed it towards him. The Spock Sock fell to the floor and revealed Spocks... nut generator ;))))): (wtf)   
"But Mr Spock... I believe this is set to kill, not stun... That’s no good. I think it needs to discharge...", Jim moved his hand towards Spocks "phaser", but before he could touch it...   
  
The door chimed once again and in came Doctor McCoy, "Hello Mr. Spock it is time for your medical treatment you asked for regarding..", McCoy saw the both officers in front of him, a stark naked Spock facepalming (being shocked that the doctor, too, had come a day too early), and Kirk standing on his knees in front of Spock, looking serious as always.   
"JIM! That's Mr Spock’s co-", Bones said but was interrupted by Kirk.   
"For the love of God, Bones! Language!", he didn’t want Bones to make the sacred rhyme.   
"... Yes of course, Captain. I mean,that’s Mr Spocks.. reproductive organ..", Bones scratched his head, not sure what to say, "Well I see you two already are having a, uhm, medical examination"   
"Yes we are Doc", Kirk said and Spock had just started to recover from his very deep facepalm.   
"I could help you with that if you'd like some.. additional Bone", Bones said giving of a charming smile.   
Both of the officers just deadpanned look at him, with annoyance.   
"I guess that's a no then..!" Bones said, chuckled, flipped the "do not disturb"-button for the doors outside lights and left the room.   
As soon as the doors closed, Spock couldn’t hold it in anymore, "RAW ME JIM!!".   
Kirk smiled, "Such passion! I didn't know you had it in you! Please calm down... no need to haste things", Kirk said and took a firm grip of Spocks.. pon farr pillar ;)))   
"Let's start off with warp factor 1..", he continued.   
Spock felt relief. Finally, the touch of Kirks surprisingly smooth hands, sexual desire being released and pleased.   
"Let's go to warp 2", Kirk sensually said.   
"Jim, I don’t feel much difference but please do continue..", he once again stroke Kirks hair and backed down and sat upon his bed, Kirk followed not releasing his grip, almost as powerful as a Vulcan neck pinch.   
"If you say so, then let’s turn it up a knob..", he said and decided to also go off-lingo and practice some of his Swedish, "Då blir det dags för warp sex...", he did the winky emoji face at Spock ;)))   
Spock panted at the acceleration and was filled with pleasure, "Jim... I have no idea what you said.. but I believe it was the old language of... IKEA..? However, it was.. sexy"   
"Of course it was sexy Mr Spock, it came from my mouth.. warp 8..!!"   
Spock was very close now. He gripped the green blanket and felt the orchids flower petals in between his fingers and the blanket. This truly was a bonding between both of them, just like the flowers had promised.   
"Jim!! Warp 10!!", Spock was close to his limit, his body couldn’t take it anymore.   
".. okay commander, warp 10!!", Jim gave it his all and Spock shouted and writhed around in his bed.   
"JIM IM GONNA NUT"   
"... You are gonna WHAT?", Kirk had never heard this before and as a nut-allergic became a little worried and really didn’t want Bones to come bursting in there again with a medkit.   
"ITS A VULCAN SAYING FOR CUM YOU FOOL"   
"Oh!", Jim felt stupid, "of course!! Please!! Let me see your SPOCK COCK NUT!!", Jim had saved the rhyme for the right moment and this was it.   
"OH YEAH BOI IM NUTTIN" Spock said and released his.. vulcan.. stuff.. D:   
Kirk was pleased and proud of his accomplishment and climbed up on the bed with Spock.   
Spock was breathing heavily and laid his arms around his captain as he laid his arms around him.   
"Jim... That was wonderful, I think you may have saved my life, thank you. Also, I believe you have too many clothes on you"   
"Oh Spock", Jim said and gently kissed him, stroking Spock’s chest, "we have to save some fun for the next time, don’t we?"   
Spock raised his eyebrows in surprise and delight, "I have no objections to that, captain. I would love that".   
"Good Mr Spock", Kirk replied, "I'm glad to hear it. You make my heart nut!"   
And the both of them gently cuddled until they fell asleep, and they lived fappily every after...


End file.
